Flora
Flora is a character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second one. She also appears in the video games for the Winx Club. |} Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds. She likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. According to the Flora Enchantix second movie, Flora is Linphea's princess, though this may not be canon in the series. Relationships At first, Flora has a somewhat weak relationship with her friends, Bloom, Layla, Musa, Stella, and Tecna but after some time, she grows a stronger bond with them. She cares deeply about them and would risk her life for them. They support each other and stand up for each other, especially when it comes to fighting the Trix. Flora is especially close with Layla, who offered to help her get together with Helia. Flora also has a strong bond with her pixie, Chatta. The two are actually very different; while Chatta is sociable, talkative, aggressive, and bold, Flora is shy, meek, and more gentle. However, because of this, Chatta can easily cheer up Flora and boosts her self-esteem. Flora is also friends with Sky, Riven, Timmy, and Brandon, but not as strong as her other friends. Flora is crushing on Helia, the new Redfountain boy. He is an eccentric daydreamer and enjoys writing poems. He is a pacifist and rarely uses offensive attacks. However, when Flora was in trouble, he had saved her with his laser string glove, causing her to fall in love with him. Despite her deep feelings for him, she has a hard time telling him how she feels. He returns her feelings, but being shy as well and unsure of how she feels, he has trouble telling her his feelings. Flora's attraction to him is quite obvious, as she does not pay attention in class and doodles his name in her notebook. Layla and Chatta both try to get them together, which consequently leads to the two revealing their feelings to each other. Helia and Flora actually have a lot in common, such as their love for nature, their idealistic ways, and how they prefer to use strategic purposes instead of offensive ones. In the second to last episode of the second season, Flora and Helia kiss, and you can see part of Flora's face as she blushes. Flora's enemies are the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, and the Fairy Hunters. Flora also dislikes how Mitzi, a girl from Earth, plays pranks on her and her friends and meanly teases Bloom. Although Flora thinks most of students in Cloudtower harbor negative feelings for them, she believes that Mirta is her friend. Mirta, who is unlike the other witches, believes fairies are not "bad" and has a sweet nature. At first, Flora does not talk to her as much, but when the Trix turned Mirta into a pumpkin, Flora began to affectionately take care of it and struggles to turn her back to normal. Flora's failure to revert her back to her true form at first caused some tension between her and the Winx girls, but after many attempts, she finally managed to turn Mirta back to normal. Later, Mirta hangs out with Flora at the celebration at the end of the first season and then transfers to Alfea. Appearance *''List of Flora's outfits'' *''Flora's Fairy Forms'' Flora has wavy waist-length dark flaxen colored hair with tow-coloured bangs, emerald green eyes and a tan skin tone. Civilian Flora's outfit for seasons 1 is a light green midriff top with puff sleeves, a pink skirt decorated with strawberries and pink heels. Her outfit for seasons 2 and 3 is a pink midriff top with puffs sleeves and dark pink polkadots, a red skirt with a pink sash, below-the-knee pink socks, red heels and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck into a bow. Flora's outfit for season 4 is a sleevless pink dress with light green spaghetti straps. The dress is decorated with flowers and leaves with a green belt decorated with a yellow flower. Her shoes are dark green wedge heels with pink ribbon straps. Magical abilitiesEdit Flora's power is nature, so her attacks relate to plants and flowers. She can talk to plants, bring them to life, and also help them grow, nurturing them when they are sick. In season 1, she used to experiment a lot with her plants and it drove the other girls crazy. Flora dislikes harming others, so her attacks are mostly constricting or defensive at most. She can also hear the voice of Nature at times. She also knows a lot of simple spells, like swapping objects and summoning creatures to aid her and her friends. Spells *'Golden Pollen:' Creates a root to throw the opponent away. (Winx-level) *'Nature's Symphony:' A spell allows Flora to hear the voice of nature around her. (Winx-level) *'Venus Gobbler:' Summons one or more giant Venus Fly Traps. (Winx-level) *'Inferno Rose:' Grows several purple-red thorned vines to constrict an enemy, create a wall, or block paths. (Winx-level) *'Flower Twister:' Creates a tornado blast made of bright pink flowers. (Winx-level) *'Green Ivy:' Creates an ivy plant that ties up the opponent. (Winx-level) *'Extractor Seeds:' Flowers that drag enemies into the ground. (Winx-level) *'Rose Kiss:' She blows a kiss of rose petals that explode on contact. (Winx-level) *'Green Luxurious Ivy:' This spell is much like 'Green Ivy', but the vines are much stronger and come straight from the earth. (Enchantix-level) *'Nature Dust': Turns fire into flowers. (Enchantix-level) *'Summer Thunder:' Shoots a green energy ball, one of her few offensive attacks. (Believix-level) *'Autumn Wind:' Conjures a breeze made of colorful flowers that acts like a homing missile to blanket the target in a constricting flowery mist. (Believix-level) *'Winter Rose:' Summons a wall of thorny vines to protect herself and others. (Believix-level) *'Spring Ring:' Flora's standard Believix defense shield. Summons a shield in the shape of a green shamrock. (Believix-level) *'Enchanted Nymph:' Flora drags her finger on the ground, letting a field of vines materialize. (Believix-level) *'Breath of the World:' Flora's Believix Power, allows her to make people feel appreciation towards the environment and also doubles as a spell that can heal the surrounding area. (Believix-level) *'Breath of Nature:' The force of Nature, the vital energy of the root pushing its way above ground. (Sophix Level) *'Untamable Nature:' Green sparkles that can create icy plants that wrap around the enemy.(Lovix Level) Voice ActressesEdit *Italy - Ilaria Latini *Singapore - Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Netherlands - Mirjam Vriend *Poland - Anna Wiśniewska *France - Alice Ley *Russia - Iva Solonitsyna *Denmark, Norway - Rebecca Abbe *Finland - Aksa Korttila *Spain - Inés Blázquez (Season 1), Silvia Sarmentera (Seasons 2-4) *Portugal - Susana João (from Season 3 and 4) *USA - Kerry Williams *India - Kaamna Kalra(from Season 4) *Latin America - Rebeca Aponte *Germany - Anika Desch (Seasons 1-2), Sandra Riedel (Seasons 3-4) *Brazil - Adriana Torres *Finland - Aksa Kortilla *Sweden - Mia Kihl *Persia - Anra Khursa (Seasons 1-3), Sariya Merkhau (Season 4) *UAE - Nawal-E-Mehzaan Category:Winx Club